Technologies of enabling exchange of profile information (personal information) of terminal users by short-distance wireless communication (direct wireless communication) between portable terminals without intervention of an external communication facility environment such as Internet connection and an intermediary server are suggested (refer to, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In addition, a technology of registering a portable terminal of a user in a television using an authentication key in a form of an image such as a QR code (registered trademark) is suggested (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 3).